poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glitter Force Scrapbook
The Glitter Force Scrapbook is the third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With the Glitter Force's Scrapbook stolen by Master Frown and Brock, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers had to try and stop them along with a new shadow monster for their sake. Plot Arriving at the bar/Meeting Matthew Mikesell for the first time One day, Raphael and his friends were hanging out with Emily and her friends at the bar. Just then, Matthew Mikesell arrived as he met them for the first time. Getting in the Library/Found the Glitter Force Scrapbook Later, they visited the Library for any unusual books of unknown mysteries. Just then, Raphael discovered the Glitter Force Scrapbook as he showed it to Emily and her friends know that they were the Glitter Force and the other teams too. Emperor Nogo's biggest idea/Sending Master Frown and Brock on a mission Meanwhile with Emperor Nogo, he came up with an idea as he sends Master Frown and Brock to collect the Glitter Force Scrapbook. As they left, he realized a new shadow demon called "Shadow Serpant." The Glitter Force Scrapbook was stolen/Toad and his friends warned their friends Suddenly, Master Frown and Brock stole the Glitter Force Scrapbook while the Shadow Creepers distract the Rangers, Winx Team and Glitter Force. Then, Toad and his friends warned them about them. Matthew was chosen as the new Turquoise Ranger/Meeting Tank the Turtle Then, Ralph and his friends discovered that Matthew was chosen as the new Turquoise Mythic Rainbow Ranger. Just as they welcomed him, Faragonda introduces him Tank the Turquoise Mythic Rainbow Turtle. Meeting with the mentors about Emperor Nogo's plot/The Rangers set out At the Uni-Kingdom, Ralph and his friends meet with the mentors about Emperor Nogo's plot for the Glitter Force Scrapbook. So, they and the Glitter Force set out to retrieve it. Getting back the Scrapbook/Encountering Shadow Serpent Then, Emily, Ralph and their friends were willing to stop Master Frown and Brock from getting away with the Scrapbook. Suddenly, Shadow Serpent appears out of nowhere and fought them. Sawyer sacrificed himself for Matthew against the snakes/Fighting back once again However, Sawyer sacrificed himself for Matthew against the snakes Shadow Serpent throws at him. Then, Matthew fought him back keeping him away from the snakes. Helping Sawyer with his recovery/Tank's very special healing magic But, Matthew was will to help Sawyer with his recovery. Just then, Tank worked up his special healing magic. Continuing the battle/The Glitter Force joined in the fight the Mythic Rainbow way Then, they continued their battle against Shadow Serpent. Without a moment to loose, the Glitter Force joined them in the fight the Mythic Rainbow way. Matthew work his Turquoise magic/Taking down Shadow Serpent for good As the battle continues, Matthew work his Turquoise magic. With a help of his new weapon, he and Tank took down Shadow Serpent for good with one strike. Making the Shadow Demon bigger/Beginning the new Turquoise Combination However, Emperor Nogo casted a spell on Shadow Serpent making him bigger and deadlier. With the Megazord not strong enough, they called out the new Mythic Turtle Zord combining into is Turquoise formation. The most unbelievable Megazord Battle of all/Victory belongs to the Power Rangers Then, the Megazord Battle became the most unbelievable one yet. It took a while, but the Rangers finally took down Shadow Serpent for good. Emperor Nogo's anger after his failed attempt/Figuring out a new evil plan With another plan foiled, Emperor Nogo grew even more angrier after another Shadow Demon was destroyed. So, he had to come up with a new plot. Welcoming Matthew to the team/Milkshakes on the house Finally, Ralph and his friends welcomed Matthew to the team as he paid Milkshakes on the house. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *This episode debut's the first and full appearance of Matthew Mikesell, Mythic Rainbow Turquoise Ranger. Transcripts *The Glitter Force Scrapbook Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes